


HeavyXReader SmutShot

by WolfPrincess94



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Russian Translations:</p><p>Lyubov= Love</p><p>YA lyublyu tebya= I love you</p><p>YA tozhe tebya lyublyu=I love you too</p></blockquote>





	HeavyXReader SmutShot

It wasn't often he would ask for sex, and he almost never took the lead. He was a calm, caring and gentle lover. Doing anything he could to make sure his partner felt the best and was comfortable. Tonight was different though, he seemed more sure of himself. You lay in the bed beside him, looking at some sentences he had written down for you to recite, currently trying like hell to teach you Russian to some progress. You're focused on the pages in front of you, but you can't help but notice him shifting about uneasily, his eyes training on you multiple times before looking away. 

 

You look away from your notes, giving him a soft, slightly worried expression. "Is something wrong, Misha babe? Am I hogging the bed or something?" He shakes his bald head, looking away from you again. "Nyet. Everything is being fine." You weren't so sure, but you left it at that, leaning over and kissing his forehead gently before sitting back and trying to memorize the words. "How do you pronounce this one again, honey?" You hold out the page for him to see, he takes a quick peek at it, rattling it of with no trouble, you try to say it, only to stumble over it. "Damn it all... You're native tongue is stupidly hard." He hm's quietly, barely audible. He turns over to face you more, one big hand coming up to stroke along your back, much like someone would pet a cat. You smile, pushing your back into his palm, very much liking the feeling. 

 

He watches you, inhaling deeply, his nostrils flaring, he, pokes you shoulder, getting your attention again, you look over at him. He looks a bit embarrassed, making you tilt your head in confusion. "Hmm? What's wrong?" He sits up, pulling you to him, he's bare chested and warm... You're a tiny little thing compared to him, he moves you and picks you up as if you were a little speck of dust. It's your turn to blush as he nuzzles you, his mouth running over the bit of skin exposed at the top of your pajama top. "Am in the mood. I wish to make love to you." 

 

You nudge at his head shyly, wondering where in the hell he got this bluntness all of a sudden. "Alright. I'll hop on top." You go to push him backwards but he stops you, placing a large finger against your lips. "I wish... to be in control this time." You raise an eyebrow but nod anyway. This would be interesting, he removes your top, unbuttoning it slowly before pushing it off your shoulders. "So soft... and warm. Please tell me if I hurt you in any way, da?" Now that sounded more liek the Misha you knew and loved. You nod, pushing your chest forward, hoping he'll hurry up and get to it.

 

Which he does, lowering his wide mouth to one already peaking nipple, his tongue laving over and around it, causing your body to shiver with delight. "Oh god, Misha! Please.... M, more!" He starts humming around the flesh, adding onto the sensation while a single hand slides down your front, past your pajama pants and panties, fingers teasing your clit, spreading the growing wetness as he slides between your folds and on past, one thick digit teasing your inner walls. "Fuck... yes!" 

 

He works the finger in a wide circle, pushing and stretching, getting you ready for an even thicker part of his anatomy. He lifts you up, one arm wrapped around your upper body as he pulls your pants and panties fully off you, tossing them and your shirt aside, laying you down, flat on your back, he pulls back long enough to remove his pajama pants, his cock is already hard, standing straight out, thick and long. You smile, spreading your legs, letting him get a good view of how wet and eager you are. "You are needing this, da?" He wraps a hand around his length and you groan, bucking your hips in his direction, wetness glinting on your nether lips. 

 

He gets back on the bed, taking your legs and pushing them up towards your head, effectively rolling you into a ball, he then presses a bit of his weight onto you as his hips become flush with yours, his hot, hard cock teasing your clit as he thrusts it back and forth several times. "Am liking this teasing you. Being dominate. I will have to do this more often." You moan, grinning crookedly as you look at his face, he pulls back just enough to aim his tip, pressing it right where it needs to go, he then leans over you, getting a good view of your face and the expressions you'll soon be making. "You will take Misha's cock, it will go deeper in this position. You will be filled to aching, leetle sunshine." You nod, your tongue coming out to wet your lips unconsciously. With that, he slowly begins pushing his way inside. The tip breaching your tight lips as he pushes further. No matter how many times you made love, he always seemed like too much for you, feeling like he was going to split you in half. 

 

The tip finally pops all the way in and he growls, gritting his teeth slightly. He wasn't unaffected either. He had commented about your tightness many times before, he presses a kiss to your calf, continuing the slow, gentle push of his hips. "I have never known anyone to be as tight as you are, lyubov'. You are nearly choking me you are so tight." You bite your lip, not really paying any attention to what he's saying, you were to busy concentrating on taking his cock. He's halfway in already, he does a few teaser pumps, just letting you get used to his thickness being inside again. He then presses his lips to yours, full of passion and heat as he pushes the rest of himself inside you. You scream against his lips, reaching up to claw at his shoulders as you buck against him, squeezing your inner walls around him. 

 

He rips his mouth from yours, tilting his head back as he growls in pleasure, he looks back down at you, his eyes dark and lustful. "Fuck me... Please, Misha." Something lights up inside him, he licks his lips, starting an even pace within you, kissing and rubbing you on occasion as he chest keeps your legs pushed up and back, affording him the deepest angle possible inside you. "Misha may die from this... Is too much..." You can't help but moan loudly, reaching up to wrap your arms around his neck, hugging him close to you as you kiss along his cheeks and jaw, bucking your hips up into his thrusts. "What's gotten into you? You never initiate, and you always let me be on top. I mean, I'm not complaining, this is great!" He speeds up a bit, reaching a hand up to run his thumb along your lips affectionately. "Misha wanted to try it. Always do it the same way, wanted variety. Wanted to overcome.... shyness." 

 

"Well, you're doing a great job~ Oh god you're so thick inside me... I'm amazed you fit all the way in." He is stretching your walls out, nearly to the point of pain as he moves against you, growling every so often. "It means you are made for me, leetle sunshine. I love how you feel. Always have, always will. Would you... like me to go faster?" You nod, wanting him to get a little rougher if he would, but you knew he still worried about hurting you. He lowers his head, watching your breasts as your back arches, his hips picking up pace, the bed frame is squeaking now. "Is so good... Lyubov, such a good leetle sunshine taking Misha's cock so deep." You can feel heat spreading outwards from your center, hearing speak like this while he speared you deep. "It feels so good! I'm not gonna last long, Misha!" He nods, smiling as he presses kisses to your face, speeding up even further, pushing you further into the plush mattress, pounding away at you. He keeps his eyes on yours, his lips part, and you already know what he's going to say. 

 

"Am I hurting you?" You shake your head, clinging to him as you bite your lip, sweat now pouring from your over-sensitive body. "No... No, don't you dare stop. Keep going, just like this, just like this... Oh god, Misha!" You lose your ability to speak properly, trailing off with a loud, high-pitched whine. Your inner muscles clamping down on him, and he roars again, spilling himself within your twitching walls, his cock throbbing as he comes down. 

 

You pant heavily as he gently takes you out of your contortionist-like position, pulling out of you before bringing you on top of him as he lays back, stroking you again, like a pet. You're still suffering aftershocks, so you don't say or do much at first. When you are able to however, you kiss his chest, rubbing circles against the skin of his belly with lazy fingers. "Did... did you like it? Was I too rough?" You look up at him, kissing his lips softly. "I love it when your gentle with me, that's making love. I like it when you fuck me roughly. You're not gonna hurt me, and if you do, I'm big enough to let you know, OK? Don't think about it so much." He still looks worried, running his hands over you, checking for any bruises or bumps, finding none he relaxes. 

 

"OK. Misha will try to stop worrying so much... YA lyublyu tebya, leetle sunshine." He kisses your forehead, laying still as his silvery-blue eyes close peacefully. "YA tozhe tebya lyublyu, Misha." You kiss his cheek gently before closing your eyes as well, falling asleep listening to his heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Russian Translations:
> 
> Lyubov= Love
> 
> YA lyublyu tebya= I love you
> 
> YA tozhe tebya lyublyu=I love you too


End file.
